


White Knight

by fade_like_starlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Teenage Drama, mean girls at hogwarts basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade_like_starlight/pseuds/fade_like_starlight
Summary: Lavender knows what they all say about her in the dungeons. She hadn't realised what was said in Ravenclaw Tower.





	White Knight

**Author's Note:**

> original notes: For LJ community 'rarepair_shorts', prompt: knight in shining... whatever
> 
> I'm in a bit of a teenage bitch mood at the moment. I forgot how much fun all this teenage angst is! Well, you know, when you're writing it, and not actually standing in the middle of a bunch of Mean Girls taking insults.
> 
> updated notes: originally written 2007

Lavender Brown stared straight ahead. She knew Pansy Parkinson was talking about her - what else could inspire such a look of glee on Pansy's squashed little face? Certainly not whatever she was getting from Malfoy. A squeal of laughter greeted whatever crap Pansy was making up this week, and under the desk, Lavender felt a hand squeeze hers.

'You know she's just a bitch,' Parvati whispered. 'And she's dead jealous, Malfoy obviously doesn't give a damn about her and Michael can't keep away from you.'

'Yeah,' Lavender said, closing her Charms textbook.

Professor Flitwick dismissed the class, and in the stampede to lunch, Pansy's voice rose above the crowd.

'Well, I heard she's screwing all the Ravenclaws. Apparently they're not at all particular.'

'Oh, that's it,' Parvati snapped. 'Bitch is just asking for it now.' She turned to push the crowd aside, wand at the ready, when another voice stopped her.

'Well, we're not screwing you, so there are _some_ standards, Parkinson,' Michael Corner said.

Lavender froze as the crowd parted around her, Parvati at her back, Michael and Pansy facing off in front of her.

'What did you say, Corner?'

Draco Malfoy appeared behind Pansy, where he couldn't see the quick grimace of exasperation on her face. Lavender took a note of it - Neville and Ginny would want to know - then watched with fascinated distaste as Michael and Draco stared each other down.

'I was just explaining the error of your girlfriend's ways, _Draco_ ,' Michael said. 'Apparently she's under the illusion that she's a better catch than Lavender Brown.' He smiled at her, and under her horror, Lavender's heart jumped.

'That half blooded slag?' Draco shrugged. 'Come on, Corner, everyone knows you're just this week's bit of fun. She'll climb on anyone's broomstick.'

Lavender's cheeks were burning. She wasn't - she knew what they all thought of her, but to hear it like that was devastating.

'You too, Malfoy?' Michael asked, cool as ever. Lavender would think he didn't care - but he must, to stand up to Malfoy like this, when one word to a Carrow would have Michael in detention before he could blink. They'd all agreed, no stupid heroics, although, to be fair, it was mainly the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who'd made the Gryffindors promise not to be rash. They'd never made the Ravenclaws swear off heroics.

'I mean, I see it two ways,' Michael continued. 'Either Lavender's such a - well, you know - that she'd stoop to you, and, oh! can you _get_ thrown out of the Death Eaters for shagging a half blood?' He looked at Parvati, who shrugged.

'Don't know,' she said, wand still at the ready. 'But if he's had to beg Lavender, obviously, pickings in the Slytherin common room are worse than we thought.'

'Or,' Michael said, turning back to Malfoy, who seemed to have turned actual colours. His face was almost red. 'Or, and I think this is more likely, you asked, she rejected you, and now you're trying to make yourself feel like a big man again, insulting a woman with the easiest slur. I mean, really. Don't you have any sort of creativity in Slytherin?'

Malfoy grinned. 'Don't need creativity, Corner,' he said, firing silver sparks out of his wand. Lavender threw hers up, ready to retaliate - she hadn't wasted her time in the DA - but there was no need, Michael and Parvati and - Ernie? Susan? both? - had thrown Shield Charms up almost immediately. The sparks bounced back and just missed Pansy's hair.

'Pity,' Parvati said. 'Your hair's looking a bit ratty, Parkinson. Running out of sacrificial virgin's blood to bathe in?'

'Well, I'd take some of yours, Patil, but we all know you lost the title "virgin" years ago.'

'Oh,' Parvati exclaimed, turning to Lavender. 'That's why she's such a bitch! Everyone in the school is too busy sleeping with us, so there's no one left to give her the shag she so desperately needs!'

Lavender laughed despite herself, stealing a look at Michael, still staring down Malfoy. It was obvious Draco wasn't going any further, and Michael shook his head. 'You're pathetic, Malfoy.' He put his wand away and turned towards Lavender and Parvati. 'Come on, girls,' he said, taking Lavender's hand.

'Obviously her mother let any old Muggle have a shot, and look at the result.' Malfoy said behind them. 'Hope the stupid slut's worth it, although, after banging a Weasley, I hope she's been tested.'

Michael dropped her hand, turned back, and with one punch, knocked Malfoy to the ground.

'Bloody hell,' Parvati gasped. Lavender knew she shouldn't grin, knew she was not supposed to feel warm and squishy and  - _protected_ , but she did. She threw a grin over her shoulder at Pansy, who was bending down to help Malfoy, but still glaring at Lavender.

'Let's go to lunch,' Michael said, taking Lavender's hand again.


End file.
